thehuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Hoffsman
Daniel Joseph Hoffsman (June 11th 1986-) is the main Hunting RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. He is a 28 year old Pro Buck Hunter who is always ready to shoot some deer and bird. His pet peeve is White Tail deer. About Daniel has always had a taste for hunting. He used to hunt with his dad out in the Appalachian mountains in the later months, around September to Janurary. He shot his first White Tail when he was 12 with his dad and a Huntington rifle. Since then, he has always loved White Tail, he also likes some Bird too. His first expedition was out to Montana when he was 19 with his friends. That was his favorite trip, and he and them went into the mountains, grasses and lakes with all kinds of hunters one November in one group. He shot his biggest buck yet there, a 14 pointer buck deer. He still has it hanging on his fireplace in his lodge at home, along with a picture of his dad, who died when he was 63, and Daniel was 23. He will always remember his dad, and his mom still lives, but in South Carolina. When he was 22, he was joined into the Pro Hunters of America club. It is one of the biggest pro hunting teams of the world, with only the best teams of hunters, and individuals. He made many friends, and sleeps in the lodge there sometimes, but he lives in his house usually (read below). He has a golden retriever dog named Ruff. In December 2012, his best friend and PHA leader, Erick Conley, died from a wolf bite the next morning. Daniel mourned with other hunters, and took name as leader of the PHA. Appearence Daniel is an average young man at 26. He has an average man cut, not to long hair not too short, and brown. He has brown eyes too. Usually he wears regular clothes, usually stripes. Main Hunts *Salt Mountain - Daniel, Aldrin, Erick *Dirt Cave - Daniel, Aldrin, Jack R. Conley (Erick's son) Weapons and Devices Daniel always carries his objects when hunting. All of them are mainly: *Huntington Rifle *Butcher Knife *Bow and Arrow pack *Camo-Ammo *Scent Sack *Binoculars TBA. Truck and Home Daniel drives a Toyota truck, camo color. It runs well, and has 4-wheel drive. He has his gun and boots and stuff in the back seat, and beer for when he goes to his friends'. He has his main gun (he names Lassie :p) on a rack on the back window. The trunk has some bigger stuff. The thing can run up to 85mph and is good with heat. It is a '04. His home is a large log cabin beside a lake along the border of North Carolina-South Carolina, about 34 miles south of the P.H.A.. It has 2 bedrooms, and huntin' stuff room (his storage room), and the kitchen and living room, with a garage. He has his pet Ruff with him. Hunts DanielBearHunting.jpg|Daniel with a black bear (9/19/13) Category:Hunters Category:Members of Pro Hunters America Category:Supreme Kuzon